


Blue

by Chiyala (Shiningangel)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M, demisexual Kurosawa, in which Kurosawa can read minds, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala
Summary: Kurosawa gets a surprise gift on his 30th birthday.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 181





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [yehetno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/works) for correcting my mistakes and for your super cute reactions when I read this to you ❤️

One day at work, Rokkaku suddenly pulled Kurosawa into a quiet corner.

"Hey, it's your 30th birthday tomorrow, right?"

A mischievous grin played around his lips that Kurosawa found slightly creepy.

"Yeah, what about it? How did you even find out?"

Rokkaku waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind that. I heard a rumor a few days ago that if you're still a virgin when you turn 30, you'll become a magic user! Wouldn't that be super cool?"

He looked so excited and so serious that Kurosawa couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Rokkaku pouted. "Hey, you can never know if it's true unless you see for yourself, right? By the way, are you even a virgin? Someone like you must've already—"

"All right, let's go back to work now, shall we? If I remember correctly, you haven't finished the task I assigned you yet, have you?"

Rokkaku's pout grew bigger, but he nodded nevertheless and sulked off to his desk. Kurosawa followed him, still a smirk on his face.

However, on the next day, he couldn't laugh anymore. His 30th birthday held a surprise gift for him which he wasn't sure what to think of. Over the course of the day, he realized that he could hear the voices of others whenever he touched them, even when their lips didn't move.

At first, he'd panicked. Of course he had. If magic like this existed in this world, it should be wide-spread knowledge, he thought. Surely there were millions of people who were a virgin when turning 30, right? But however much he researched, he couldn't find any record of this happening to other people.

Then, he wrote it off as hallucinations. He had no way of knowing if these things were the real thoughts of those people after all. His head could be making all that stuff up, however improbable that seemed.

In the second week after his birthday, in the elevator, he heard Fujisaki thinking about her older sister who lived with her mother. She had just lost her job and was picking up a drinking habit. Kurosawa didn't even know that Fujisaki had an older sister to begin with, so he decided to take this chance to find out once and for all if this was magic or simply a delusion. He beckoned her into a private corner once they'd emerged from the elevator and asked her if she was all right because she seemed troubled. Fujisaki was bewildered at first, but after the initial shock, she was happy to share her sorrow about her older sister developing an alcohol problem. Kurosawa remained calm on the outside, offering words of consolation and then excused himself to the bathroom. There was no need to let anyone else know that he was having a mental breakdown.

He came to loathe this new power. It only confirmed his beliefs that many people who appeared nice on the outside were rotten on the inside.

However, Kurosawa had always believed in the good of man and so whenever he got confessed to, he gave that person a chance. He always asked them a very simple question: "Why?" It was incredible how no one ever replied that they liked him for who he was as a person. Some stuttered and said they couldn't explain it, and digging deeper only revealed that they were after his looks or his charms. Some said he seemed perfect to them but couldn't explain further. Some even admitted straight away it was because of his looks. Oh, how he hated being reduced to his looks.

He wasn't good at denying others help if they needed it, so when one day two of his female coworkers asked him to help with a problem, he didn't think much of it. But when they arrived at their computers and the 'problem' was just that they did not know how to operate a scanner, he put a hand on one of the girl's shoulders when he leaned towards the scanner.

_'It actually worked! Feigning to be a damsel in distress always works, and my cute face does the rest. Ahh, I wish this hand was not only touching my shoulder... Ah, I know! I'll invite him to dinner as a way of showing my gratitude for "fixing" my scanner, and we'll see if he can resist my charms—'_

Kurosawa immediately drew his hand back. He was angry, but of course he didn't let it show. He finished scanning the paper for the girls and then excused himself, not giving them the opportunity to ask him out.

When he was at his desk again, he took a deep breath, pushed those thoughts aside and focused on his work again.

* * *

A few weeks later, he had gotten used to his ability. He avoided the masses as best as he could, but sometimes there was no helping it. Like in the elevator. He always ended up pressed against somebody in one way or another. He'd taken to ignoring whatever he heard as best as he could.

This morning, when he approached the elevator, he noticed his homely coworker, Adachi, standing in the crowd before the closed doors. This was unusual.

He approached Adachi with his usual smile and said, "Good morning. You're quite early today."

Adachi took a step away from him, surprised. "Oh. Yeah."

In the spur of the moment, Kurosawa pointed at the door to the stairwell and asked, "Do you want to take the stairs?"

Adachi looked like he wanted to flee. How one person could be this jumpy, Kurosawa had no idea.

"Eh? But our office is on the tenth floor."

That was to be expected. Simply for the sake of conversation, Kurosawa answered, "It's good exercise, though."

Then he laughed and turned his attention to the opening elevator doors. He ended up in the corner and Adachi right next to him, his shoulder touching Kurosawa's chest. Kurosawa sighed inward and prepared for a series of boring thoughts.

_'Shit, we're too close. How should I act? I'm way too nervous and my heart is beating way too fast. Keep cool, me! Hang in there, it's only a minute, tops, until we get out of here and then I can spend the rest of the day trying to forget we were this close.'_

Wow, that was definitely not what he'd been expecting. Adachi seemed to fancy somebody in this elevator, huh? Interesting. He let his eyes drift over the women present, wondering who it might be.

Then the elevator stopped and somebody pushed Kurosawa on the way out. He steadied himself on the wall next to Adachi, now way closer to him than before.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"U-uhm. Yeah."

_'Wh-what the hell? Kurosawa is way too close. Too close, too close, I can't take it! Please, go away, I can't handle this closeness, you're driving me crazy! I hope he doesn't hear my heartbeat, that would be super embarrassing.'_

Kurosawa's eyes widened. Before he could hear anything more, he pushed himself off the wall and exited the elevator.

Adachi followed, looking extremely frightened. In an attempt to calm him, Kurosawa said, "Well then, let's do our best today, too."

He didn't really expect an answer, but Adachi still managed an "Okay" before fleeing to his desk.

So, Kurosawa wasn't only popular with girls, huh. This was too much of a surprise. Of all the people around him, Adachi was the last he suspected to have a crush on him.

Was Adachi any different from his previous suitors? He needed to know.

This time was different, though. He couldn't simply ask Adachi why he liked him, as he hadn't confessed in the first place. Kurosawa would have to find out another way. The only way he could think of was getting closer to Adachi and using his powers whenever the opportunity arose, hoping that Adachi's thoughts revealed the reason for his feelings.

Finally having something more delightful to focus on than blocking unwanted endeavours from his female coworkers, Kurosawa's mood lifted. This was a new opportunity for love. Maybe it would work out this time. Adachi didn't seem like someone who would judge others by their looks.

The fact that Adachi was a guy didn't bother Kurosawa at all. He didn't care about gender, as long as he had an emotional connection to his partner and could trust that person. It was strange, but Kurosawa didn't experience things like wet dreams or sexual attraction to others at all. He did dream of love, though. He dreamed of having a close friend, someone he could trust and rely on, no matter the circumstances. Someone he knew accepted him unconditionally. Someone who would still love him if he was sick or in a bad mood or even lost his job. Someone who would catch him if he fell. A partner in crime. A steady presence in his life, like a hundred year old tree that would not waver in the storm. He wanted to share his life with someone like that, and he was looking forward to meeting that person one day. Perhaps the day had come.

* * *

Kurosawa smoothed his jacket over one last time, then entered the office, can of coffee in hand. He'd overheard Urabe pushing urgent work onto Adachi earlier that day and it was so much that Adachi wouldn't be finished until late evening. Kurosawa would be damned if he let this opportunity slip.

"You're still here?" he asked when he'd reached Adachi's desk.

As expected, Adachi backed away from him a little, looking like a scared kitten. "Kurosawa?"

He held out the can. "Here you go."

When Adachi looked confused and flustered, Kurosawa let out a small laugh, deciding to tell a white lie to make Adachi feel better. "Oh. I bought some for my juniors. This is an extra."

To emphasize his offer, he held the can closer to Adachi, and then Adachi finally reached out for it. Their fingers touched over the can for a moment.

_'Why do you have to be so nice to me? I don't know how to handle this kind of situation.'_

Then the contact was gone. However, Kurosawa came prepared. He'd overheard what kind of data Adachi needed to compile, so he'd brought more data to help with Adachi's work. And if the extra data extended the time needed to finish the task, that was just a little bonus, as he was planning on staying until the end.

However, the evening brought no results. Adachi's thoughts were always the same: Panic that Kurosawa was way too close, that his heart was beating way too fast and that he didn't know what to do. Once he even jumped up and hastily excused himself to the bathroom when their close proximity became too much to handle.

Oh well. If Kurosawa wanted more meaningful insights, he would simply have to give Adachi time to adjust to his presence. Meaning that they would have to become closer, maybe even friends. The prospect filled Kurosawa with a strange feeling, but he brushed it aside. He still didn't know Adachi's motives, so it would be unwise to trust him so easily.

When they were outside, another opportunity presented itself: Adachi sneezed and commented on the cold weather. Kurosawa had brought a scarf to work, originally intended for himself, but he wasn't feeling cold. So he put the scarf on Adachi and had another insight into his thoughts.

_'He really is nice to everyone. No wonder all these girls fall for him. But I overheard a conversation between some of those girls. All they really want is to show off with him. He's the perfect man to present their family after all. They don't actually care about him. I really hope he'll find a good partner, not some superficial girl like that. I already know it won't be me, so I at least want him to be happy. I hope he finds someone who can make him happy one day. Or maybe he already has. For all I know, he could already be in a relationship.'_

Kurosawa pulled back, unable to linger any longer. His head was spinning. This was just too much to process. _Quick, say something. Act cool._

What he ended up saying was, "Looks great on you."

There was no response from Adachi. Had Kurosawa said too much? Adachi really was a bundle of nerves. A rather cute bundle of nerves.

After Kurosawa had picked up his bag, Adachi finally found his voice again.

"Well then, let's go home."

He turned to leave and the direction he was walking in suggested the train station. However, it was already very late and there probably were no more trains , no matter which direction he needed to go.

"Adachi?" he shouted after him.

Adachi turned around, confused. "Eh?"

"Do you still have a train back?"

As if he'd completely forgotten about the time, Adachi's mouth formed an O and he fumbled for his mobile phone. When he was done checking the train schedules, he said, "Ah no, I missed the last train."

"I knew it," Kurosawa stated as he approached Adachi.

"Ah, but it's fine. I'll sleep at an internet café or something." He took a tentative step towards Kurosawa. "Thank you for your help today. See you." And then he turned to leave once more.

Even though Kurosawa still hadn't processed Adachi's thoughts properly, he already knew that he wanted to get closer to Adachi. So, he couldn't let him leave like this.

"Wait."

Adachi turned around once more. "Eh?"

"Why don't you stay over?"

Adachi got extremely flustered and was surely already coming up with a plan to flee, but Kurosawa knew that deep down, he didn't want to run. So, Kurosawa came up with many reasons why it would only be logical for Adachi to stay over at his place instead of at an internet café, to make his decision very easy. Finally, Adachi agreed and they took a taxi to Kurosawa's place.

He didn't really know what to expect from this sleepover, but when they found that they both liked the manga "Ragna Crimson" and had the same taste when it came to sweets, Kurosawa felt strangely warm inside.

The spare pajamas that he'd gotten for his older sister came in handy, and it even fit Adachi perfectly. He looked dashing in it.

When Kurosawa emerged from the bathroom, Adachi was already sleeping, but Kurosawa just couldn't resist. He needed to know what Adachi looked like when he was sleeping, so he went over to unplug his charging phone that just happened to be right beside the futon. In hindsight, he should not have stolen a glance. Adachi's face looked so peaceful, so soft. Kurosawa wanted to touch his cheeks, only to check if they really were as soft as they looked. He didn't though, both because Adachi would not appreciate being touched without consent and because Kurosawa didn't want to force something like that on Adachi. So he simply went to his bedroom and sunk against the door once it was closed. No way he was going to get a second of sleep tonight.

* * *

Kurosawa ended up getting a few hours of sleep after all, but he still woke up way too early. Since he had this much time, he could make them a nice breakfast. He tried and failed not to look at sleeping Adachi on the way to the kitchen, but his gaze didn't linger for more than a few seconds. He had to get a grip on himself. It hadn't even been 24 hours ago that he'd first learned of Adachi's affection. Yet Adachi had kept him awake for the better part of the night. His stupid mind was already imagining meeting Adachi's friends, learning of his hobbies, dreams and even fears. He had a lot to look forward to, and he would enjoy every second of it.

* * *

Befriending Adachi took a lot of patience, but after a few weeks of going to lunch together and even sitting together at the company outing they recently had, Adachi relaxed more and more in his presence. Kurosawa learned that Adachi didn't have siblings and his father already passed away. The only two people he was close to were his mother, who was living in Osaka, and Tsuge, a friend from college. Other than working, Adachi spent his time reading books and manga and playing Nintendo Switch. He didn't like big gatherings, as he easily got overwhelmed with too many people around. He wanted to be good at his job, but had so little faith in himself that he didn't dare take risks. Kurosawa thought he was rather amazing at his job and didn't skip an opportunity to tell Adachi exactly that. It was endearing how flustered Adachi got whenever that happened.

All in all, Adachi was kind, caring and beautiful, both inside and out. He deserved so much more love than the world was currently granting him—a blatant injustice Kurosawa was going to remedy.

Other than that one sleepover and the company outing, they hadn't spent time together outside of work thus far. Kurosawa wanted to give Adachi as much time as he needed, and until now, he'd always gotten an 'I'm-not-yet-ready-for-more-than-a-light-chat-at-work'-vibe from Adachi's thoughts. As far as Kurosawa was concerned, he would like to spend more time with Adachi off the clock.

When Adachi came to work looking sick one day, Kurosawa got so worried that his eyes wandered to Adachi's back every other minute. After a conversation with his boss, Kurosawa found that Adachi was not at his desk anymore, so he rushed over to Urabe and asked where he was. Urabe told him that he just left, talking about taking time off for overtime work. Kurosawa chased after Adachi and caught up to him before their company building. He was extremely pale.

For some reason, Adachi seemed angry, too. Kurosawa had never seen him this agitated before. He even raised his voice when Kurosawa insisted on bringing him home.

And then Adachi fainted right into Kurosawa's arms. He couldn't deny anymore that he'd fallen ill, and Kurosawa was not going to allow him to wander around alone in this state. He carried Adachi to a taxi and on the way there, he learned why he was so upset.

The night before, Kurosawa's sister had stayed at his place because she was having trouble with her boyfriend. Adachi just happened to overhear her begging him to let her stay over. He'd gotten the entirely wrong idea, thinking that she was his ex-girlfriend and wanted to get back together with him.

Kurosawa sighed inwardly. He would have to clarify a few things.

When they were in the taxi and Adachi was in the middle of giving his address to the driver, the door suddenly opened again and Kurosawa's sister squeezed herself in. Adachi and Kurosawa ended up pressed side by side, so Kurosawa could hear his panicked thoughts about being caught in the crossfire.

This was his chance to clear up the misunderstanding, so he purposely addressed her as "sister". As soon as Adachi heard that, he relaxed and berated himself for getting the wrong idea and overthinking. And then he scolded himself for even becoming this jealous in the first place when he'd already accepted that sooner or later, Kurosawa was bound to get a girlfriend.

Before his thoughts could get any more out of hand, Kurosawa's sister suggested that he should stay with Adachi and take care of him, promising with a dashing smile that she would take care of Kurosawa's apartment for the time being. He knew she just wanted to get away from her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, but Kurosawa was going to thank her properly for this. Adachi reluctantly agreed. Or, at least he wanted to make them believe that it was reluctant, but Kurosawa knew the truth: he was very excited.

* * *

Looking down at Adachi, Kurosawa wondered how the hell he'd missed Adachi's bag on the floor and gotten himself in such a precarious situation. He slid his hand down the wall and put it on the mattress next to Adachi's head instead. This was the first time in his life that he felt the desire to kiss someone. All he had to do to make it real was lean down, but Adachi was sick. Sick _and_ panicking.

Kurosawa pushed himself upright again and stood up, even when every fiber of his body gravitated towards Adachi.

Over the course of the night, he took care of Adachi as best as he could, staying up the majority of the time and only sleeping leaned against the bed so that he could react quickly when Adachi needed him.

The next morning, Adachi was already feeling and looking much better. His fever was gone. He happily accepted the porridge Kurosawa prepared for him, exclaiming in joy when he took the first spoon.

"Whoa! This is so tasty!"

Kurosawa smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Adachi enjoyed his meal while Kurosawa enjoyed watching him.

After putting down his spoon, Adachi gave him a bashful smile and said, "Thank you, really. This is the first time someone took care of me and made me food when I was ill."

Actually Kurosawa was about to take his bowl to the kitchen, but when he heard those words, he paused and sat back down again.

"So... you haven't dated anyone, either?" Kurosawa asked carefully.

Adachi scratched the back of his head, his facial expressions doing all sorts of funny things.

"I-I uh... N-no, I haven't... uh..."

And then suddenly his entire body went rigid.

"W-wait. D-did you say 'either'?"

He was so cute, so very cute. Kurosawa badly wanted to know what he was thinking, but then again, that would feel like cheating. This was an important moment and he really wanted to play by the rules this time. So, he resisted the urge to 'accidentally' touch Adachi's thigh with his foot.

"Yes. Is it so surprising that I've never been in a relationship?"

Adachi nodded so eagerly that Kurosawa couldn't help a small chuckle.

"Well, it's true. I am demisexual, so I don't fall in love easily."

"D-demisexual? Wh-what is that?" Adachi asked, leaning forward a little, probably without noticing. "Ahh, i-if it's too personal and you don't wanna explain, that's fine, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't want to talk about it. Being demisexual means that I can only fall in love with someone I have an emotional connection with. Someone I trust. I get confessions from people I never talked to and I honestly don't understand how that's even possible."

Adachi was so curious that he was already leaning over the table, propped up on his elbows. Kurosawa wondered if it was a conscious decision.

"So... you have to really get to know a person before you can fall in love?"

"Kind of, yeah. I don't have to know their shoe size or the favorite toy of their childhood, but I should know basic stuff like hobbies or their favorite color..."

"B-blue!" Adachi burst out, his eyes firmly closed.

"Pardon?"

"Blue. My favorite color is... blue."

Adachi slowly opened his eyes, almost as if he feared Kurosawa would run away if he made a quick movement. Then he swallowed.

Kurosawa knew he should say something, but his head was spinning and he felt dizzy. When he didn't say anything for a few heartbeats, Adachi got up, awkwardly pointing somewhere behind him. Before Kurosawa could stop him, he was already gone, locked inside his bathroom.

Releasing a shaky breath, Kurosawa got to his feet, nearly falling down again because his knees had gone weak. He paced the room for a few minutes and when Adachi still didn't emerge, he knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Adachi? I know part of you wants me to leave, but I really don't want to. Please, come out."

No reaction.

"Please, don't let me say this through the door. I want to see your face."

"S-say what?"

"Come out and I'll tell you."

The door opened a slit and half of Adachi's face peeked out. Kurosawa couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you. Come on, let's sit down."

Adachi nodded hesitantly and followed Kurosawa to the table where they sat down once more.

"Actually, I already knew your favorite color is blue."

It was not at all what he wanted to say, but it was out before he could stop the words.

"H-how?"

So they were apparently talking about Adachi's favorite color now. Okay, so be it.

"At work, I can see your screen all the time, you know. Your wallpaper and your screensaver have much blue in them, and you only ever use blue sticky notes. Your flat's decor is mostly blue, too. So yeah, it wasn't that hard to guess."

Adachi bit his lower lip and Kurosawa's attention was inevitably drawn to those lips. Oh how badly he wanted to kiss them.

"Please, stop it. That's very distracting."

"Wh-what?"

"You biting your lips like that. I'm trying to concentrate here."

Confusion was written all over Adachi's face, so Kurosawa burst out: "I'm trying to confess here, you know. But it's hard if all I can think of are your lips and how badly I want to kiss them. It's... distracting."

Adachi only gaped at him for a while, completely frozen. Then he blinked a few times and nodded to himself. He crawled towards Kurosawa in slo-mo, biting his lower lip again, on purpose this time. When he was so close that Kurosawa could feel his elevated breath on his face, Adachi came to a halt.

"You mean... these lips?"

Kurosawa brought a hand to Adachi's neck, enjoying the flood of warmth, happiness and anticipation that were Adachi's thoughts and feelings. They mixed with his own emotions and the result was an intoxicating cocktail of happiness.

It was a clear invitation, so Kurosawa closed his eyes and leaned in.

The moment their lips touched was magical. It was something neither of them had ever experienced before, so neither of them really knew what to do. They slowly figured out how to move their lips and after a while Adachi even licked over Kurosawa's lips but quickly withdrew his tongue again. It was fine. They had all the time in the world. A tongue kiss felt like a strange concept anway, but Kurosawa found that he enjoyed nibbling on Adachi's lower lip. Judging by Adachi's surprised moan and his surprisingly steamy fantasies, he didn't mind it, either.

Sitting on the ground while kissing got uncomfortable after a while, so Kurosawa pulled back.

"Shall we move this to the bed?"

Adachi jumped. "Wh-what? Isn't that... uh... a little... t-too soon?"

Kurosawa smiled and shook his head. "Not like that. I just meant maybe we could lie down, cuddle, perhaps kiss a little more and just... you know, enjoy the moment."

"O-oh." Adachi blushed. "Y-yeah, let's do that."

They ended up cuddling and caressing each other, both a little too bashful to kiss again. It was nice, lying in Adachi's arms while listening to his mushy thoughts. Kurosawa even got the full story of how Adachi fell in love with him: seven years ago, when they were on a business dinner together, Kurosawa had gotten an inappropriate offer from their customer, which he'd refused, to say the least. Once again being reduced to his appearance, he had a little breakdown on his way home which Adachi happened to witness. He put Kurosawa on a bench and took care of him, amazed that the 'perfect Kurosawa' had weaknesses like anyone else. It made him want to protect him, and before he knew it, he was thinking and even dreaming of Kurosawa all the time. He'd ever since wondered if there was a way to make Kurosawa open up to him again, but never dared approach him.

Adachi was so happy now that his patience was rewarded like this.

Kurosawa propped up on his elbow so that he could see Adachi's face, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Blue, huh?" Kurosawa asked, nudging Adachi's cheek with his nose.

"Are you teasing me?" Adachi asked with a smile on his face.

"Perhaps a little? Is it working?"

"Tease me all you want, but 'blue' was probably the bravest thing I said in a while."

Kurosawa chuckled. "It was brave indeed. And you even offered me that kiss. I like how you're getting more self-confident around me."

Adachi gently stroked Kurosawa's cheek and Kurosawa practically melted into the touch. "Well, my biggest fear is gone. I... I still don't know how I've gotten this lucky, but you... you seem to love me."

"Mhhm. I do."

He leaned down to steal a quick peck on Adachi's cheek, then nestled his head on Adachi's shoulder. A dizzying wave of happiness overcame him, and he wasn't even sure if it originated from himself or Adachi—not that it really mattered.

Adachi's 30th birthday was coming up very soon, and Kurosawa was curious if this power was only bestowed upon him or if Adachi would also be blessed with it. Being able to read each other's minds was a fantasy he'd had ever since he'd gotten closer to Adachi. That way, they could connect on a level that others couldn't even imagine.

He was going to tell Adachi about this magic very soon. Adachi should enjoy his birthday instead of spending the day panicking about a surprise gift he didn't ask for. And even if he didn't get the same powers—he still needed to know. Kurosawa wasn't going to keep secrets from his special one.

Not tonight though. Adachi's heart had already suffered enough for one day.

"Adachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to visit an amusement park with me next Saturday?"

Adachi turned his head to face Kurosawa, their faces so close that their noses touched.

"You sound like you know what kind of day that is."

Kurosawa smiled. "Of course I do."

"Do I want to know where you've gotten that kind of information from?"

_Not yet, my love. But you'll find out soon enough._

Kurosawa brought a little distance between their faces only to stick out his tongue at Adachi. "I have my ways."

That made Adachi giggle. "Of course you do. All right. A date at the amusement park it is. I'm looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> If you liked this and want to show me your love, you can:  
> \- leave Kudos  
> \- leave a comment  
> \- reblog [this fanfic](https://chiyala.tumblr.com/post/637513856453836800/blue-chiyala-shiningangel) on tumblr  
> \- find me on [tumblr](https://chiyala.tumblr.com/)  
> \- find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Chiyala91) (semi-active)


End file.
